powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe
The Greatest Treasure in the Universe is the forty-ninth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Sypnosis With all of the 35 Greater Powers now in the Gokaigers' hands, the Gokaigers seek out the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but Insarn is sent to begin the Zangyack Empire's final assault on the Earth Plot After Marvelous kills Basco, the Gokaigers return to the Galleon with all 35 Greater Powers obtained. The other Gokaigers debate over using the powers when Marvelous approaches the bridge. He asks why they're all up so early, but the other Gokaigers are concerned with his injuries. Marvelous tells them that he won't rest when the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is at their fingertips. He asks for their decision and Gai wonders if its ok for them to just start using the Greater Powers of Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman and Fiveman since they were stolen by Basco. When the Gokaigers approach the table, the teams keys glow and transport the Gokaigers into a bright white room. There, Takayuki Hiba (formerly VulEagle II), Shou Hayate (formerly Change Griffin), Dai (formerly Green Flash), Akira (formerly Blue Mask), and Remi Hoshikawa (formerly FiveYellow) appear to the Gokaigers and compliment them on their bonds and hard work, and Takayuki gives the approval to use their Greater Powers. When the Gokaigers emerge from the white light, Joe commands Navi to turn into a door. The Gokaigers remember that Basco had told Navi that she was the gateway to unlocking the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, which the robot never though that Basco meant it literally. The Gokaigers subsequently fiddle with Navi (to the poor robot's pain) to activate the door. On board the Gigant Horse, Ackdos Gill is informed that additional Zangyack forces are headed for Earth to begin the final invasion and takeover. However, he informs Insarn that she must prove herself to him in order to stay alive. On board the Galleon, the Gokaigers give up on trying to unlock Navi's door form. When Marvelous opens the Treanger Box, all of the keys glow and fire their energy at Navi, transforming him into a large locked door. The Gokaigers are about to break it open when Ahim and Doc notice 34 locks on the door. Marvelous then gets the idea to use the 34 Red Ranger Keys to unlock it. Once the door unlocks, the Gokaigers step into a passage that leads them into a room. Inside, they find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Marvelous picks up the Treasure and declares it to be theirs. The treasure then speaks to the Gokaigers and welcomes them to the center of the Earth. Gai says that the treasure talked, but the object expains that it is the will of the Earth that is using the treasure to communicate with them. Luka wonders how much the treasure will be worth, but the Earth says that it's up to them. It explains that when the Greater Powers of the 34 Super Sentai are used with the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, they can reshape the universe however they want. Gai asks about stopping the Zangyack invasion, and it explains that all they had to do was wish the Zangyack out of existance. Doc wonders if that means changing the past, and the treasuer says yes. The other Gokaigers realize the potential of using the power to fufill their greatest desires (Ahim and Doc bringing back their homeworlds, Joe with reviving Sid and Luka reviving her dead sister and the planet she promised Cain to). The Earth explains that the Gokaigers now rule the universe with the treasure in their hands. The Gokaigers emerge from the door and place the Treasure over the Treanger box and concentrate their thoughts. Just as the power is about to be used, Doc remembers what Takayuki said about "shining like the sun as they would have" and realizes that the previous 34 Super Sentai Greater Powers would vanish. The Earth tells the Gokaigers not to be concerned with that fact, but Gai insists on getting a full explanation. The Earth explains that since the 34 Greater Powers of the previous Super Sentai will be used to reshape the universe, their existence as well as their powers would be wiped clean from the new universe. The Gokaigers are angered by the apparent waste of the previous Super Sentai's sacrifice of their powers when Insarn attacks the Galleon. Marvelous then instructs Navi to guard the treasure. The Gokaigers form GokaiOh and fight Insarn's Great Insarn when Gai attacks in the GoZyuJin. Marvelous is angry at Insarn for interrupting their discussion, but she declares that she will hand their heads over to Ackdos Gill and that her weapons will rule the universe, thus making her the greatest scientist in the universe, and Insarn vowed not to die before her dream was realized. A group of Sugormin appears and Gai tells the others to focus on Insarn then turns his attention to the Sugormin and fights them. Marvelous uses the Greater Power of the Hurricangers to form Hurricane GokaiOh for the initial round, but the Great Insarn proves to be tough, as Insarn deflects Hurricane GokaiOh's Furai Attack and deflects Furai Maru's finisher. The Gokaigers then decided to use the Changemen and Maskmen's Greater Powers to disable the Great Insarn, then destroyed the robot with Shinken GokaiOh's Gokai Samurai Giri. Insarn evacuates the Great Insarn, but the five core Gokaigers head to the surface to attack her, as Gokai Silver stays in the GoZyuJin fighting wave after wave of giant Sugormin. A group of Dogormin then attack the Gokaigers and tell Insarn they were sent down by Ackdos. The Gokaigers struggle against the Dogormin and Insarn until they transform into the Magiranger to create a temporary shield from the missile silos that are on Insarn's shoulders. The five then change into the Dream Sentai and finish off the Dogormin while Gai is victorious against the Sugormin. The Gokaigers then use a Red Charged GokaiGalleon Buster to finish off Insarn for good. She still tries to deflect the blast with her missiles, to no avail. As the Gokaigers celebrate their victory, they are suddenly blasted from above by a massive Zangyack invasion fleet. On board the Gigant Horse, Ackdos Gill praise the Gokaigers for making it this far, then tell them that they and the rest of the Earth's population will be slaughtered. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) *Takayuki Godai as Takayuki Hiba (VulEagle†) *Kazuoki Takahashi as Shou Hayate (Change Griffin†) *Kihachirō Uemura as Dai (Green Flash†) *Issei Hirota as Akira (Blue Mask†) *Keiko Hayase as Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow†) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Universe's Greatest Treasure: **Gokai Red - MagiRed, VulEagle **Gokai Blue - MagiBlue, Blue Mask **Gokai Yellow - MagiYellow, FiveYellow **Gokai Green - MagiGreen, Change Griffin **Gokai Pink - MagiPink, Green Flash **Gokai Silver - N/A *Like the all-Lion Gokai Change in The Confused Ninja, Ahim is the only one who does not transform into one of her own counterparts from any of the dedicated teams, excluding Sun Vulcan, since she does not have a counterpart from this team. This is likely due to the fact that none of the Pink Rangers from the other 4 teams guest starred in this episode. Likewise, she appears to have become Green Flash while Don became Change Griffin most likely due to the female Green Flash suit already been used by her from the all-Green Change in To the Legendary Hero. *Like the GoGo-V change in People's Lives Are the Future of Earth, Ahim's transformation to Green Flash is one of the few times a face is exposed when making a Gokai Change, due to the "Shut Goggle" sequence of the Flashman transformation. Trivia *While this episode continues promotion for Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie and the next series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, at the end of the episode, the episode of Kamen Rider Fourze it airs alongside with, The Misguidance Counseling Session, shows a trailer for Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen at the end. *This episode has the most Sentai Legends appearing in a single episode of the TV Series. **It should be noted that none of them were of teams that have been adapted into a Power Rangers series or team. External Links *Episode 49 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes